Guided By The Moonlight
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: Sailor Moon comes across a familiar wounded male. Will romance be next? Or something else? Read and Find out. R&R(read and review).
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This story came to me one day and I just had to share it. I must warn, compare to my other stories this one is short. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

 **Warning:** ** _Sexual Content!_**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do_ **NOT** _own Sailor Moon._

 **Note:** _Also, if there is any corrections you want to share, please send me a message. That a way I can fix them for the future readers-Thank you!_

 **Guided By The Moonlight**

 **By © bluebutterfly2006**

 ***Chapter 1***

After dusting the monster that attacked everyone. Sailor Moon told her fellow Scouts that she'd take the first watch over the city tonight, just to be precaution. The Scouts was completely puzzled, especially Sailor Mars. Most of the time, one or all of them had to beg and plead her to do this task.

"You feeling alright, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked, concerned.

"Never, better!" Sailor Moon replied, her chirpy self.

'Yes, I use to be a huge cry baby and complained about what was asked...Now, I see things differently. I was in so many ways such a child, for I am not one anymore. It is hard to believe that I will be eighteen in one more month.' She thought in amazement.

Sailor Moon also noted that Tuxedo Mask had been there, but lost sight of him when she destroyed the creature. She wondered where he went to and if he was all right.

"Well, I must go!" Sailor Moon said, and turned away.

"Sailor Moon, wait!" Sailor Mercury insisted.

Sailor Moon refrained and asked, "What is it, Sailor Mercury?"

"I just want to let you know...To be careful!" Sailor Mercury said, while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus nodded in agreement.

"I will!" Sailor Moon stated with confidence.

"Sailor Moon?!"

"Yes, Sailor Mars?" Sailor Moon, questioned.

"I'll come and relieve you at dawn... Meet me back here," Sailor Mars suggested.

"Thanks, Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon responded and left.

* * *

It had been a while since the Negaverse had attacked, until tonight. Every night the Scouts had been on patrol. Waiting on their next move.

Sailor Moon began checking every nick and corner. When she halted in her footsteps, for what she saw astonished her.

"Tuxedo Mask?!" Sailor Moon asked, as she noticed it was him in a slumped over position.

Sailor Moon grew worried, because he hadn't answered her. She knew he needed help-her help, but how? So, very carefully, Sailor Moon examined him. Her expression abruptly altered. As she moved her gloved hand across the wound, it smeared with blood. He was hurt badly.

'He must be weak from all the blood loss. I need to take him somewhere safe.' Sailor Moon thought.

With the sudden touch from Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask stirred instantly and grunted. Followed by her soft voice, "Shh...You're okay... Rest now."

Sailor Moon picked him up meticulously. Then, she wrapped his arm around her neck and balanced them both to walk. Next, she went into the direction where the secure location was at.

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask made it to the cozy cabin. She reached for the light switch, cautiously. At times, it was hard to find. Sailor Moon grinned to herself, as she remembered her old self would have been frightened by now. She came to the small cot and gently place Tuxedo Mask down.

It was imaginable that their parents approved to let them have a cabin of their own. Amy told the parents that it would be used as a studying spot. When grades was good, they could also hangout here. Each parent paid a portion of the deposit, plus the first months rent. Just this past month, they became the owners of the cabin, with the help of each girl working. In doing so, the debt was cleared.

The cabin wasn't humongous at all. It was only one story and the space was very limited. Besides the bed, it had a small refrigerator, microwave, stove, table, chairs and a couch.

Sailor Moon had returned from getting the first aid kit, plus some other items. She twitched her face, for she couldn't change back, not now. Sailor Moon took a wooden chair and pulled it close to the bed. She looked at his beautiful sleeping face. Her eyes came across the white mysterious mask. Oh, how she wanted to remove the tempted thing, but it wasn't her action to do so. She didn't have a clue of who he really was, and part of her hoped it would remain that way. Well, for a while anyways.

Sailor Moon got straight to work. She had so much practiced with the girls and herself of stitching up extensive cuts. Now, this task was a breeze for her. The gash was above his navel and wasn't deep as she expected. It only required three stitches to close it, and she felt relieved that there wasn't any more.

Sailor Moon worked easily and quickly to finish. She hopped up to put the first aid kit and additional objects back where she found them. Once back in the room, Sailor Moon went over and covered his tiresome body with a blanket. Additionally, she turned the light switch off. Followed by, her sitting down in the same seat as before. In wait, she drifted off to sleep with her hands enfolded together.

'He is always there for me. It's the least I can do.' Sailor Moon thought, as she came back from a agile doze.

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes and yet again he smelled that familiar fragrance. The same aroma, he had smell when he would rescue Sailor Moon from danger. When he would hold her in his arms, he would quietly inhaled her scent. He had also noticed Serena or Meatball head, wore the same perfume too.

Tuxedo Mask eyed around at this unknown strange place, a cabin of some kind. He twisted and saw her; Sailor Moon. She was glancing at him with a happy expression. He hadn't forgot what happened just few moments ago.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask had an urge to leave, but when he raised up, he came to a standstill. The pain ached throughout his entire body.

"Oh. I don't think that's wise!" Sailor Moon said, in a stern voice.

Tuxedo Mask gave her a weak smile and a replied, "I suppose not."

"Rest now. We'll talk later." Sailor Moon rejoined smoothly, as he drowse back to sleep.

Hours had passed. Sailor Moon had started to get uncomfortable in her attire. To occupy herself, she went to a small shelf to retrieve a book.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon heard a noise. She shoved the book back and took off running to him. As she approached the door, he was getting up.

"No! You need to rest!" Sailor Moon stated, as she gently pushed him back down.

"I'm alright!" Tuxedo Mask assured, as Sailor Moon checked the spot that had vanished.

"You sure?" Sailor Moon asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I heal extremely quick." He said, in comfort.

Next, he rested his callus hand on her soft cheek. Sailor Moon shut her eyes and shivered at the contact.

'Every time I get so close to him... I get this feeling, like we belong.' She thought.

'Why is it when we are so near one another... I don't want to let her go, like she's a missing puzzle piece in my life.' Tuxedo Mask pondered.

Tuxedo Mask reached over and kissed her glossy lips; leaving the taste of cherry on his.

"Mmm." He murmured.

"What?" She whispered.

He chuckled and said, "I always wanted to do that."

"Me too." She admitted, and smiled luminously.

At this time, the moonlight had visited the dark room; shining the shadows away with its brightness. Their eyes in glaze at one another. Sailor Moon moved in to give him a deep kiss. Then, she inserted her tongue into his mouth and swirled it around, which made him moan. Tuxedo Mask traced her arms downward and onto her hips. When he got to her small bottom he gave it a light squeeze. In doing so, she giggled flirtatiously and he smirked happily.

The next part surprised Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon had began taking his suit off. His shirt, pants, and underwear all went into a darken corner of the room. He caught a glimpse at her blushed cheeks when she seen his penis exposed. She had previously removed his shoes off when he was laying there, healing. He realized she hadn't touch his mask.

Tuxedo Mask slowly took his hand to his face, getting ready to extract the mask.

She stopped him with her words, "Don't remove it! It's mysterious. I love it like that!"

Sailor Moon admired the mystery with only him wearing the mask. In a way, it aroused her more.

Tuxedo Mask smiled and took a breath when she brushed his chest by sliding her fingers back and forth. While she was doing this, he reached behind her neck to unzipped her apparel and pulled it down to revealed each of her breasts that bounced out slowly. Next, he peeled the texture downward and off her hips. Thus, it fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. He picked up her clothes that had fallen and mocked her actions that she did with his.

Tuxedo Mask viewed at her beautiful face, her red jewel tiara sparkled on her forehead. He looked at her beautiful bare body, as the moonlight danced off her skin. Still, in the upright position, he kissed her tummy. She blushed and let out a light giggle. He went up towards her breasts with his mouth, savoring them by sucking each nipple at a time. Followed by, him using his tongue to swirl each breast. Sailor Moon moaned in delight and spoke his name raspy.

Tuxedo Mask kissed her lips again and started to leave a trail of kisses all down her body and coming to her womanhood. He tickled her inner flaps with his muscle tongue. Tuxedo Mask took one of his fingers and pushed into her inner core, proceeded by another one. He began to drive into her with an inward and outward motion. Sailor Moon bucked at this sensation and screamed from pleasure. Tuxedo Mask's shaft grew hard. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them.

While he was distracted, Sailor Moon grasped gentle at his manhood and wrapped her small fingers around it. Then, she guided her hand up and down subtly, forcing him to groan to her action.

"You sure you want to do this?" Tuxedo Mask questioned, breathless.

"Please, Tuxedo Mask. I need this!" Sailor Moon purred.

"But I don't have-" Tuxedo Mask stuttered for the words.

"I'm on the pill, silly." Sailor Moon reassured him.

Tuxedo Mask entered himself into her heated core. He knew it would hurt for her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He very delicately pushed further into her. He felt her insides adjusting to his size and moisten around him, letting him know she was ready for the next step. Tuxedo Mask began thrusting up and down. They cried out in this blissful moment, each moaning in ecstasy, until satisfaction came to them.

Sailor Moon scooted over to let him lay besides her. Together, they sighed. They situated themselves to cuddle and soon went to sleep.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon awoke and realized where she was suppose to be at.

"Oh! SHIT!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she grabbed her clothes and rapidly put them on.

This maneuver woke up Tuxedo Mask, as he got up to put his clothes on he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"The Scouts are gonna to kill me-If they-" She was in mid-sentence, but he interrupted her by placing his hand on her cheek and culled her towards him.

"Then, we must keep this between us, for now. I don't want you to get in trouble, because of me." He spoke, tenderly.

Sailor Moon shut and locked the door. He took her hand and up to the roof they went. Next, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask began to jumped off roof tops. After they reached the last one and had climbed down to the ground. They walked over and stopped at the mile mark of where she was suppose to meet Sailor Mars.

"I had a wonderful night! Thank you!" Sailor Moon replied, ecstatic.

"I did too, and you're welcome... But I should be thanking you." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"It's no biggie!" Sailor Moon said, as she wave it off. She added, "I did volunteered to patrol the city tonight and well I guess I didn't. Instead, I-" She giggled.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes harden underneath his mask and he said very harshly. "Well, you needed to start taking responsibility and not fool around!"

'What? I was just joking! I know it's a critical time, but giving the circumstances. He didn't have to be an ass about it. In a way, he reminds me of a certain jerk I know.' Sailor Moon thought in a huff.

'Where the hell did that come from? Yes, she was trying to smooth it all over. I hear how the Scouts talk to her. I almost ruin our night by saying the wrong thing at the worst time.' Tuxedo Mask thought, as he comprehended his stupidly.

"Cool your jets will ya! I know at this moment it's no laughing matter, for the Negaverse could strike at any moment. But I saved your ass! I could have kept on patrolling the city and left you there, but no. I stopped and helped you. So, if you don't mind, I must be going now." Sailor Moon said, hurt and wheeled away. Tuxedo Mask ceased her by grabbing her arm lightly. She revolved and faced him.

"Sailor Moon, I am sorry. A lot of things have been on my mind, here lately. I know you are a respectful, caring, and dependable person. I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry... Can, I see you again?" Tuxedo Mask inquired.

"Well... Umm...I-" Sailor Moon responded in shock, trying to say the words in her mind, but her tongue was tangled.

 _ **What did you guys think? More to come...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

 **Guided By The Moonlight**

 **By © bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 2****

Tuxedo Mask looked at the scared blonde beauty that stood before him. He was waiting on her to answer as worry settled deep within, while seconds passed.

Tuxedo Mask watched as Sailor Moon straightened her composer.

In a shaky voice, she replied. "Yes."

"How about Saturday? Same time and place?" He asked, and she nodded in agreement.

Sailor Moon whirled, but he had disappeared. Leaving her to admired the morning sky that blended with the previous night. She continued to walk to the spot.

"For once, you are on time!" Sailor Mars said, shocked.

"I am just full of surprises!" Sailor Moon commented, in a yawn. "Night." She added, and went in the direction to her home.

Sailor Moon transformed into her human form and sneaked back into her house. She had to be extra quiet to not wake up her family. She changed into her school uniform and went downstairs to grab a bagel, and bit into it. Then, she snatched up her bag and headed out the door.

* * *

After school, which was a tad bit boring today. On the way home, just like clockwork she bumped into something hard. The only words exchanged from both of them was, "Sorry". Instead, their usual bickering.

* * *

Days passed, and Saturday had arrived. Darien peeked at his clock, it read forty-five minutes after seven. He smiled to himself.

'Darien Shields has a date with the heroine, Sailor Moon. He began to remember her glossy lips, beautiful smile and how the moonlight shined off her gorgeous naked body. He could still see her delicate hands move across his bare chest, her touch impaired him.

'These past few days at work had been long and dull. This would be good to...-Who am I kidding? It's Tuxedo Mask that has the date, not me. If she ever found out who I really am, she would think of me as only an incurable love-stuck stalker.' He thought, hopelessly.

Darien shook his head. "It's not right to lead her on like this. From the first go, we have been truthful to one another. The more time I'm with her, the more I can't stop this feeling," he admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena finished cleaning her room. Her parents promised if her chores was done, she could hang out with her friends today. She glanced up at her black kitty clock, it was almost time. Serena got ready and blushed.

'Wow! I am going on a date with Tuxedo Mask!'

Her face twitched and she wrinkled her nose.

'Well, Sailor Moon is the one going on a date with him, not me!" Serena thought in a puff and crossed her arms.

'If Tuxedo Mask ever found out the real me, he would think me as still a child, since how we first meet. Or he will run away fast and not help the Scouts, nor myself again. I can't let that happen. Maybe not knowing each others identity's is best for right now. However, I do keep leading him on. I mean when you are in a relationship, it's best to not hide things from the one you love.

Serena let out a sighed and responded, "I am falling for him and I don't even know his real name."

All of the sudden, she had a flash back of when he kissed her and how her insides melted by his touch. She loved how being underneath him made her feel and the way he satisfied her needs. How they felt as one as they stood side by side against evil. So magical.

"What I am waiting for?" Serena vocalized and included, "Moon Prism Power!"

In a pink light, a ribbon wrapped around her body and transformed her into Sailor Moon.

"Good thing Luna and Artemis was at Mina's.' Sailor Moon thought as she went out.

Weeks elapsed, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask resumed to see one another without knowing each others identity's, but the curiosity was still there.

The next day was Serena's birthday. She didn't know it, but her friends had planned it at the Arcade. As she stepped inside, Serena heard a group yelled out.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh, you guys!" Serena replied in a cheerful cry.

She was joyous that everyone was there, all but one person. Mina and Raye helped with the decorations. Amy and Andrew helped with getting everyone to come, by phoning them.

Serena's parents paid for the pizza and tried to pay for rent to Andrew. He refused the gesture, nicely and mentioned that Serena is more like a sister to him.

Lita had made her a chocolate cake with white icing. In pink handwriting it said, "Happy Birthday!" From across the words, there was a "one" and "eight" number candles on it. Below the candles was a small outline pink bunny.

Serena viewed at all the decorations, presents and the cake. Her eyes and heart filled with emotions. "Thank you, everyone!" Serena said, followed by their replied with. "You're welcome!"

After she had opened all her presents, she thanked everyone in person as they started to leave. By now, the only people that was there was Andrew and the girls. Serena's parents had went home to let her enjoy the remaining evening with her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Meatball Head!" Came a voice behind her.

Serena closed her eyes and opened them. "Of all days, couldn't you have just once stop calling me that!" Serena demanded.

Darien shook his head no, which made Serena growled. "Thanks, Jerk!"

Serena acknowledged that even if the so called "Jerk" was there, she still had a wonderful birthday.

* * *

Few days later, the girls had commence training. Once completed for the night, the girls was in a discussion. The girls would make rounds on weekends, when school wasn't in session.

"What has gotten into you lately, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked, snippy.

"Nothing. What makes you think there is?" Sailor Moon said.

"OH COME ON!" Sailor Mars barked.

"Sailor Moon, you have been acting strange. You hardly mention Andrew, or Tuxedo Mask!?" Sailor Jupiter, stated.

"So, if Andrew or Tuxedo Mask isn't your love interest anymore, then who? What's his name?" Sailor Venus inquired, and Sailor Moon flushed at her lover's name.

"SPILL!" The three Scouts said together, while Sailor Mercury, Luna and Artemis shook their heads in displeased.

"Guys, there's really nothing going on!" Sailor Moon verbalized, in defense.

"Like, I believe that! " Sailor Mars provoked.

"You might as well tell us, instead of us finding out another way." Sailor Jupiter advised, wisely.

"I say that's enough for one night! All of us need to be serious and stronger! If we are going to defeat the Negaverse! They have become more fieriest than ever!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"I agree with Mercury," Artemis said.

"Yeah." The girls replied.

"Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter, you guys will patrol tonight." Luna instructed.

Sailor Moon wanted to tell them, but not yet. She almost engaged to what Luna had commanded her to do. She couldn't tonight, because Tuxedo Mask and her had this planned. They arranged it so, neither would be patrolling.

"Um. Not tonight, Luna. I have..Er...Plans. That I can't cancel!" Sailor Moon said.

"Huh? Plans?" Luna questioned.

"You have plans?" Sailor Mars said, angry.

"Yes, that is correct. Rain check, I promise." Sailor Moon replied, and left.

"Scouts, is there something going on with our leader?" Artemis asked.

"Did she notify any of you about her plans, before tonight?" Sailor Jupiter asked, followed by the rest nodding "no".

"You don't think it's the Negaverse?" Luna quizzed.

"Could this be one of their schemes?" Sailor Mercury inquired in wonderment.

"The Negarverse are capable of anything!" Sailor Mars mentioned and added. "We need to go find her. This isn't the Sailor Moon we know. I admit, I've noticed her becoming a courageous leader. However, her being quiet isn't her. They all complied by a nod.

"Maybe we are pushing her to mature to fast?!" Luna mumbled.

"I'll go!" Sailor Venus suggested.

"No wait, Sailor Venus! I will!" Sailor Jupiter said, as she stopped Sailor Venus. Sailor Jupiter then included, "It's my night to patrol anyway. I'll go! You guys require rest for the next shift. I'll call ya if you are needed. Promise!" With that she took off in the same direction as Sailor Moon.

After Sailor Jupiter reached the corner, she was certain to see Sailor Moon. Unfortunately, Sailor Jupiter was shocked to find nobody there.

"Boy, that girl is fast!" Sailor Jupiter spoke, stunned.

* * *

Miles away at the cabin, Sailor Moon stood in wait and lost in her thoughts.

'I need to tell Tuxedo Mask who I really am. It's only fair to him. I will always cherish the wonderful and beautiful moments we shared. And if he still decides to rescue me, I will understand it's only for business. It's true. I am in love with him. Whatever happens, happens.'

A sudden movement caught her attention. Sailor Moon spiraled around.

"Hey." Tuxedo Mask spoke softly.

"Hello."

"May we?" He asked.

"Sure." Sailor Moon said, as they entered the cabin, after she unlocked the door.

Tuxedo Mask admired Sailor Moon's beauty, intelligence, personality and her fighting skills. He remembered when she struggled at first, even back then he adored her strength and courage. Tuxedo Mask realized that is when he started to fall for her and didn't know it.

Tuxedo Mask gave her a gentle kiss on her gloved hand and then one to her lips. He culled her body towards him. Her brightened smile abruptly changed into a frown and she pushed away from him.

"What's wrong? Do the Scouts know? Is that-" Tuxedo Mask asked in puzzlement.

Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore. She could no longer keep this secret from him. In her mind she had debated over and over to tell him, or not. She had to be honest with him. He had been straightforward with her, telling her about the loss of his parents when he was ten years old. He had mentioned to her of how he needed to find out who he really is.

She had informed him about her weakness, which one was him. How at times when the enemies would strike, fear would consume her. Tuxedo Mask smiled at her and tell her he was like that, too. Especially, when the monsters attacked her. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. Sailor Moon told him how grateful she was of him to save her, but at the same time she worried about him. He expressed the following, "I will be fine. As long as you are standing here besides me, there is nothing we can't overcome."

"Tuxedo Mask, we have been dating for a while now, and-"

"And?" Tuxedo Mask questioned, as he wondered where she was going with this.

"I want to show you something... Something I feel needs to be done...Something that I haven't told, or showed you-yet.

 _ **Yes, I know. I am mean for ending it right there...What will happen? More to come...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Yes, sad to say this is the last chapter. I hope you guys have really enjoyed this story. I want to thank you - ALL for reading it. Also, a huge thank you to the present and future ones who leaves reviews, or adds me in any category...Thank you so much! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

 **Warning:** **Sexual Content!**

 **Guided By The Moonlight**

 **By © bluebutterfly2006**

 ****Chapter 3****

"You don't have to do this! It's okay." Tuxedo Mask said, as he realized her intentions.

"Yes, I do! I need to. However, I want to know whatever happens next... Promise, we will be friends and still work together?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"I promise!" Tuxedo Mask replied.

With that, Sailor Moon placed her hand on her brooch. In a flash, a pink swirl of ribbons formed out from her body, exposing her true identity. There stood a long blonde haired woman with a purple tank top that was to little for her medium size chest. The blue jean skirt she wore showed off her long slender legs.

'SERENA?!' Tuxedo Mask asked in his thoughts.

"Hello, Tuxedo Mask. My name is Serena Tsukino. I just recently graduated high school and now entering college. I will admit that I am still a klutz at times. I LOVE food and comic books. I have the coolest friends... I used to make horrible grades, but that changed. I still indulge in vanilla milkshakes. And...I also have had a crush on you for years now. I know we have been through so much together. I really hope this doesn't change things between us."

Serena braced herself and waited on the sound of footsteps leaving, instead she heard a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She requested, frustrated and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Serena. If you only knew!" Tuxedo Mask said, conceited.

"Know what?" Serena asked, puzzled.

Tuxedo Mask took off his hat, cape and place them in the nearby chair. Next, he reached up to his face to remove his mask, revealing his true identity.

"DARIEN?!" Serena shrieked.

"Hello, Meatball Head." He answered in a cool tone.

"This is preposterous. No way the Jerk is my dream hunk!" Serena thundered.

"Yes way! Oh, so you think I am hunk, huh?" Darien teased.

Serena glared at him and gasped. "OH MY GOD! We had... SEX!" She said, taking her hand and giving herself a face palm. Then she mumbled the following, "Talk about keeping your enemies closer. Sex would definitely be an option."

"I'm not sure how you felt about it, but to me the sex we shared was wonderful!" Darien said in a serious voice.

Serena's mouth dropped and her face blushed.

"Are you okay, Meatball Head?" Darien inquired.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I have a name you know! It's Serena, in case you forgot. I don't even know why you call me that anyways?!" Serena declared.

"I call you that just to get a reaction out of you. You are so cute when you're mad. I confess, I have always been smitten by you. I wanted to ask you out from the first time we collided. I don't know the times I had it on the tip of my tongue. I didn't say anything at the beginning, because I knew you was still young. But as years went by... I have fallen in love with you. You are the most beautiful woman and you've captured my heart.

"Wait! You like me?" Serena quizzed, as she let his words sink in.

Darien nodded, while her cheeks once again glowed red.

"I guess since we are owning up to things. I will say this... I have always had a crush on you too, Jerk." Serena said and winked. "I didn't want to admit it to you, or to myself. I was always afraid to tell you. I thought you would make fun of me. I kept telling myself that no matter how much older I got. In your eyes, I will still be that little girl that cried a lot... And not see me as the woman I have become."

"Oh, but I have!" Darien confessed, while Serena glanced at him.

"You have?" Serena questioned.

"Yes." Darien said, as he took her into his arms.

"Serena, I want to say I am truly sorry." Darien replied in a apologetic tone.

"For what?" She inquired.

"For stalling and being dense. Also, at times when I went to far in our quarrels." He mentioned.

"Yes, you did, but that's all in the past now. I'm also sorry, too.

"Apology accepted." They both said, followed by exchanged smiles.

"Honestly, you will always be my Meatball Head." Darien rejoined, in pester.

"And you will always be my Jerk."

The couple laughed at the comments each had made. At that instant, Darien asked. "So, I guess now the plans are off?"

"Oh, they're still on!" Serena exclaimed.

"They are?" Darien questioned in a flirtatious way.

Serena gave him a lustful look that took ahold of him.

Immediately, Serena pushed Darien down on the bed, kissing his lips. Next, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around. Serena located the bottom of the suit's shirt and pulled it rapidly over his head, followed by her sliding down his pants. She stopped only for him to slip it off, plus his shoes and socks.

"Serena?" Darien queried.

"Yes, Darien? Before you say anything else. I want this! There is one thing about you, Mr. Shields!" Serena pronounced, as she glazed into his eyes and placed her small hands on his chest.

"What's that?" Darien asked, as he reached behind her to tugged the zipper down on her blue skirt.

"I can't get enough of you!" Serena whispered.

"I know the feeling! You are addicting for me too, Meatball head." Darien commented, playfully.

"Hey!" Serena said, happily annoyed. She received a kiss into her neck from him.

Darien continued to pull the rest of her clothing off. Her breast rebound as the shirt was lifted and tossed. Serena's half exposed skin shine from the moonlight.

Serena had a sneaky grin as she suddenly yanked down his boxers. In returned, Darien located her bra and in a swift movement had unlatched and removed it. Darien placed his hands on her breasts, using his fingers to tickle her nipples. She moaned out-loud.

Serena grasped where she felt his hard shaft. She took a hold of it and began moving her hand up and down, which caused a light groan to escape his lips. In both of their minds, they thought each would be the death of the other.

Darien kissed her lips, neck, tummy and on downward at her inner core. He tickled her inner flaps with his tongue. Darien pushed one finger into her womanhood, follow by another.

She moaned and spoke, "Oh...Darien... Please!"

As she said this, his fingers moisten with her juices. He extracted them out to taste them.

All of the sudden, Serena raised up and positioned herself kneeling. She noticed the leaking droplets running down his manhood. Serena put his member into her mouth, sucking lightly and getting a taste of him.

Darien let Serena have her fun, he wasn't going to protest against it. However, he was in the need to feel her depths around him. So, he carefully exited out of her mouth to give her lips a passionate kiss.

Darien took her and laid her back down. He inserted his penis into her hot core. Each of them letting out a delighted groan.

"YES!" She shouted, as he thrust harder in and out of her.

Darien started going faster, pressing up and down. They both screamed out in satisfaction as they attained at their peak.

After their heavy breathing ceased, Serena declared."I do have to say... That every time with you had been just...Wonderful!"

"I agree!" Darien said, as he adjusted himself to look at her. In a joking tone he added, "I knew you couldn't resist my body."

"What? Oh, Darien! There's the Jerk coming out." Serena said, as she provocatively punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Meatball Head?! I'm not a monster!" Darien retorted, as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, you are a monster!" Serena remarked

Instantly, Darien cast a look. In doing so, she concluded with, "In bed."

Darien kissed her forehead. In a whisper at her ear he said, "We both are."

A grin spread across her face, followed by a giggle. Darien smiled at her. They had found someone that was right for them and all this time each other was underneath their noses.

"Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"You do realize we need to tell the Scouts, er... Your friends?" Darien mentioned.

"Yep, I do. That will be interesting." Serena muttered in a weird tone, which made Darien chuckled.

"Will they be mad? Darien inquired.

"Maybe...Things will be alright. Nonetheless, they need to know."

Darien nodded and said, "Wait, til Drew hears about this!"

"I wonder how he is doing over seas?" Serena asked.

"Probably what we are doing, but with Rita."

"DARIEN?!"

"What?" Darien replied and made Serena shake her head at him.

The couple beamed at one another. Serena yawned and then Darien did too.

"Hey!" Darien said in the middle of yawning.

"Sorry! We can inform them tomorrow. When we meet them at the Arcade," Serena mentioned.

They had a few more rounds of pleasurable sex, before drifting asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day the girls was positioned at one of the arcade benches. In wait, on their blonde friend to show up. As the doors opened they all had a surprise expression. What they saw was Serena holding hands with a certain man. That, herself made cleared she had no feelings for.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Lita asked.

"If you are referring to Meatball Head holding Darien's hand. The same guy that she had no interest in?!" Raye verbalized confused, as she battered her eyes multiply times.

"Are we dreaming?" Mina questioned.

Amy, Luna, and Artemis was shocked. The couple slid into the booth next to them.

"Hey guys!" Serena said, as she noticed the confusion on her friend's face. Then, she added.

"Before you say anything... I want to say something, or introduce someone. This is my boyfriend, Darien Shields."

"Boyfriend?" Amy muffled, baffled.

"Um... Is this some kind of a joke, or a dare?" Raye asked.

"No. And there is something else you guys need to know."

"Oh, no Serena!" Mina said, thinking the worst.

"MINA!" Lita announced.

"Well?" Raye queried, impatiently.

"Well..." Serena responded, as she looked up at Darien. He nodded to let her know to tell them.

The girls inched closer to the couple, waiting on her to speak.

In a soft voice, Serena spoke the words. "Darien is also Tuxedo Mask."

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Raye said in disbelief.

Lita, Amy and Mina remained quiet as they watched the scene.

"Really Raye? Or should I say Sailor Mars?" Darien mentioned.

Raye had a blink expression and asked, "How does he know that?"

"Like I said..." Serena said in light smirk.

Darien pulled out a red rose, which made the girls gasped out. "WOW!"

"So, it's not the Negaverse?!" Amy acknowledged. The others eyed at her. Amy blushed and responded with, "Never mind."

"Alright, girlfriend fill us in!" Mina instructed.

"Let's just say, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had a couple dates after she rescued him. Neither one knew the other's true identity's, until here recently." Serena replied, as she squeezed Darien's hand underneath the table.

"We also found out in all these years of bickering, that we did in fact like one another. In all, we was afraid to admit it to one another. As we continued to go on dates, we grew more in love with one another." Darien said, ecstatic.

"That's... Wow! Tell us more?!" Lita said, while Mina agreed. Raye, Amy, Luna, and Artemis lingered patiently.

Serena told them about when Tuxedo Mask was wounded and what all she did. She added they was passionate, but leaving the sex details out. Also, they would discuss things with another while patrolling. She futhermore went on to express they trained, too. When Serena finished telling them, she seen that her friends remained speechless. She grinned at this fact.

"You ready, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Yep."

"Where you guys going?" Mina inquired.

"Oh... Darien is gonna to show me his apartment." Serena admitted.

"Now?" Raye asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, we need to catch up on some things." Serena replied, as they left the booth and she waved goodbye to her friends. Then, they headed in the direction of his apartment.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Darien?"

Darien culled her body next to his and gave her a passionate kiss on her cherry lips. When he ended it, Darien said.

"I love you, Meatball Head!"

"I love you too, Jerk!"

The couple laughed and took a hold of each others hands; swinging them back and forth as they walked into the sunrise.

 **~~The End~~**

 _ **I really hope you guys enjoy this short story. I also want to point out that the graduation was a past event. One that I'm not going to write about, sorries. I'll let you picture it of however you want. Until next story, my wonderful readers. *Smiley face***_


End file.
